


Your Hand In Mine

by meganekkomeguca



Category: Flip Flappers (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cockblocking, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Futanari, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekkomeguca/pseuds/meganekkomeguca
Summary: Cocona is an omega with an iron will, determined not be be claimed by any alpha. Papika is an alpha who likes to get her own way. When these two meet, Papika falls head over heels for a girl who insists on having nothing to do with her. But can a relationship blossom all the same? [College ABO AU] [possible collection of related one-shots]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the Den of Sin chat for their inspiration. This goes out to Ange, for helping me come up with this AU, and Parm, for pushing me to turn this into actual fic. I'd like to write more of this scenario because I'm a filthy degenerate.
> 
> This chapter is from the middle part of the AU idea, and I'm not sure if I'll write more of the scenes or not. Basic background, Papika is in love with Cocona and is trying to win her over while respecting her wish to not be involved with an alpha. And Cocona is, as in canon, supremely gay.

The rain pattered steadily on the roof of the bus shelter. Cocona paced back to the schedules posted by the doorway, protected by yellowed plastic. She squinted at it, confirmed what she'd already known. The next bus back to the city wouldn't come for at least an hour - and that was if the rain didn't delay it.

She shivered and hugged her arms to herself. There was no door to the small building, just some hanging plastic across the doorway that they'd pulled shut to keep out the rain and the chill. The bus shelter too small to be manned by any staff, so there was no heat or amenities. Just a vending machine outside.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Papika asked, pushing through the plastic covering the door. She gave herself a shake, shedding water, and Cocona stepped back. "It's the least I can do since I made us take the wrong bus and all."

"I'm fine." Cocona sat on one of the benches lining the wall, choosing a spot away from the doorway and its slight draft. "I'm not thirsty." The machine only offered cold drinks, anyway, and she was already drenched from their fruitless search for their destination which, it had turned out, was not in this town.

"Okay..." Papika plopped down next to her and opened her lemonade. She chugged half the bottle and let out a satisfied sigh. "Ah... Sweet!"

"You like sweet things, don't you," said Cocona.

"Yeah! They're delicious." She held out the bottle. "Sure you don't want any?"

"I- I'll pass." She turned her head away.

Papika shrugged and finished the rest of the drink. She threw away the bottle and returned to sit next to Cocona. Neither girl spoke. The only sound was the rain and the occasional hiss of tires on the road outside.

Cocona checked her watch. Ten minutes... Fifteen... Seventeen... Time wasn't passing.

Papika got up, walked to the doorway, peered outside, paced to the window at the other end of the shelter, turned, walked back to the door to check the bus schedules, did another circuit of the claustrophobic floorplan, and sat back down.

Cocona sneezed. Papika glanced over. "Are you cold?"

Cocona hesitated. "Just a little." She knew what was coming, and sure enough...

"Take my hoodie," said Papika, wriggling out of the slightly damp university hoodie. She held it out.

Cocona reached over and paused, her fingers brushing the fabric. Papika was watching her, the familiar "eager to please" look plastered on her face. Cocona sighed and took the hoodie. She _was_ cold, after all. "Thanks," she said and pulled it on.

"You're welcome!" Papika beamed and settled back against the wall. She kicked her feet out, humming under her breath a little. Cocona rolled her eyes. She was still wearing those dumb flip flops, even in this weather.

Twenty-eight minutes... Accepting the hoodie had been a really dumb idea. Pulling something so full of Papika's scent over her head... Cocona couldn't get the smell of an alpha out of her nostrils. At this rate, the hoodie was going to be _too_ hot for her.

The plastic over the door kept out the cold, but it also kept things in. Things like heat and the scent that Papika gave off, which Cocona was now attuned to, thanks to the deep whiff she'd gotten when putting on Papika's hoodie.

There was nothing to do in the bus shelter. Neither of them had anything to talk about, it seemed. And so Cocona could only focus more on her needs as an omega, the needs she'd always been able to overcome before now, before Papika, before this amazing and frustrating girl who was unlike any alpha she'd ever met.

Maybe it would be okay, whispered the heat thrumming in her ears. Maybe it would be different with Papika than with any other alpha.

She was making excuses and she knew it. Cocona knew, had heard stories, had seen it happen to omegas she knew. If you gave in and mated with an alpha, if you cemented that bond, you were theirs. You were no longer your own person. She didn't want that. She didn't want to lose herself.

Her breathing was getting shakier, and Cocona glanced at Papika to see if she'd noticed.

She had. Papika's fingers were drumming on her thigh, and she kept licking her lips. She glanced over, met Cocona's eyes. They dropped their gazes at the same time.

They both knew. And knowing that the other knew, that just made it worse. Cocona gripped the edge of the bench until the wood dug into her fingers. She checked her watch. They'd been sitting here for a little over forty minutes. Still far too long until the earliest a bus could possibly arrive. Oh god, how was she going to hold out?

A small whine escaped Papika. Cocona snuck another look, concerned in spite of herself. It couldn't be easy to be an alpha and to deny yourself the omega you wanted, but Papika was doing just that. So surely if Cocona did give in, everything would be all right...

Cocona swallowed hard, squirmed in her seat. Her self preservation screamed at her to get up, go outside, let the rain cool off her desire, but all the time she'd spent around Papika had weakened her resolve. Part of her, a perverse, primal part, liked this, wanted to get drunk off the frustrating and heady sensation of need.

She stole another glance, took in Papika's pained concentration, and then her gaze dipped lower. Papika had her hands clenched in white-knuckled fists, one on each thigh, and between them her jeans bulged noticeably.

The tantalizing outline of Papika's cock tortured Cocona's brain. This was what she had been made for, to satisfy an alpha, to take a cock, to be filled. Cocona inched her legs apart at the thought. Surrounded by Papika's heady scent, her own goals seemed unimportant save for that overpowering desire to please the alpha that had chosen her.

Now it was Cocona who couldn't hold back a whimper, and when Papika glanced over, curious, desperate, Cocona was unable to stop the hand that reached out brushed over the bulge in Papika's jeans.

"Cocona..." Papika's voice was hoarse, her sheepish smile strained. "S-Sorry, I-" She broke off with a gasp.

Cocona traced the outline of Papika's cock through the fabric. It was warm to the touch, and Cocona wanted to feel it without anything in the way. She wanted to feel it with more than her fingers, wanted it inside her, wanted Papika inside her more than she'd ever wanted anything.

She moved without conscious thought, straddling Papika's leg, facing the alpha and grinding her crotch on Papika's thigh, impatient to get herself off. She didn't stop touching Papika, one hand massaging her cock through her jeans, the other steadying herself with a vice grip on Papika's shoulder.

"Cocona!" Papika grabbed Cocona around the waist, holding her in place, guiding and encouraging Cocona's movements.

Praise from her alpha sent a rush of pleasure through Cocona. With both hands she reached for the button of Papika's jeans, leaning in as she did to kiss Papika. Papika beat her to it, nipping at Cocona's neck. Cocona yelped. "Papika, good, yeah..." She encouraged her alpha to mark her as her own, all the while unbuttoning and unzipping Papika's jeans.

Finally she could touch Papika's cock with nothing in the way. Cocona slipped her hand into Papika's underwear, feeling hot flesh that reacted to her touch. Papika growled and bit hard against the curve of Cocona's neck and shoulder. Cocona stroked Papika inside her underwear, preparing her alpha, getting her ready to take Cocona like they both wanted. Papika ran her lips along Cocona's neck and jaw, kissing and nipping, encouraging her to continue.

Cocona rubbed herself against Papika's thigh, frantic and frustrated. It wasn't enough, she wanted Papika to touch her. With her other hand, Cocona reached for one of Papika's tried to guide her hand between Cocona's legs. "Please," she whined.

Papika slid her hand from Cocona's waist to her thigh and rested it there, thumb tracing circles against Cocona's inner thigh. Cocona moaned and squeezed Papika's leg between her own.

Papika's cock was leaking pre-cum onto Cocona's fingers, and with giddy triumph Cocona pulled her hand away so she could work on removing their clothing.

Headlights lanced through the bus shelter window and doorway, and the grumpy rumble of a bus emerged from the steady patter of rain. Cocona and Papika froze and looked at each other, each breathing heavily.

Cocona scrambled backwards, tumbling to the ground, picking herself up before Papika could offer her a hand. "S-sorry! I-" What was there to say? Her body was complaining bitterly, still empty, still unfulfilled.

"Don't worry about it," Papika said, her words light even as her manner was uncharacteristically awkward. "Is that- Is that our bus?" She adjusted herself, did up her jeans again.

"It must be. It's a little early, but-" Cocona, slightly less disheveled, peered out the doorway. "Yes, that's it. We should, uh, we should go now. If you're ready?"

"Yeah." Papika grabbed her backpack from the bench and slung it over one shoulder. "Uh, Cocona?"

"It's fine. We don't need to talk about it. L-let's go, okay? Before the bus leaves."

Cocona boarded the bus, and Papika did so as well after grabbing another bottle of lemonade from the vending machine. They were on a country route, and so the bus was empty save for one elderly woman in the seat just behind the driver.

Papika stuffed her backpack into an overhead luggage rack and settled into a seat, pulling her knees to her chest and closing her eyes. Cocona eyed the empty seats throughout the bus and then chose the one next to Papika. Even if her emotions weren't quite so heightened, the affection lingered. And she didn't want Papika blaming herself. This had all been Cocona's dumb decision.

Papika looked over at Cocona when she sat down. Cocona gave her a small smile. Papika returned it and held out her lemonade. "Are you thirsty?"

She was, actually. Doing _that_ had worked up quite a sweat. "You probably are too, though."

Papika shrugged. "I'm fine. You should have it."

Cocona nodded and took the lemonade. After taking a long sip, she held it out to Papika. "Thanks."

Papika looked from the bottle to Cocona and then took it back. "You're welcome," she said, her expression both guarded and hopeful.

"Sorry," Cocona said again. "That was- It was all my fault, okay?"

"You don't have to apologize," said Papika.

Cocona nodded, and they both fell silent.

The bus trundled back towards the city, a warm and quiet refuge from the rainy evening. Papika fell asleep first, her mouth hanging open slightly, her face soft and peaceful. Cocona smiled to herself, yawning as she did so. She rested her head on Papika's shoulder and let sleep claim her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playtime with two alphas is exhausting, and when Cocona can't continue anymore, she proposes a novel idea to Yayaka and Papika...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just shameless smut set at a point in this AU where Cocona and Papika are an item but Yayaka hasn't given up either. Many thanks to Ange, my angel of trash, for being a sounding board for this chapter. Enjoy it, sinners.

"Eh? You're done?" Papika looked crestfallen. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breath.

Cocona nodded. "S-sorry... I'm not used to this..." Her legs were weak and her crotch tingled from so much stimulation. If anyone touched her any time soon, she'd probably pass out from bliss.

"I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't wanna," said Yayaka, tucking a strand of pink-streaked hair behind her ear. She glanced down ruefully at her erection. "I can take care of this myself, I guess."

Papika whimpered but nodded. "Yeah..." Her eyes met Yayaka's, and both alphas frowned.

Coconna could guess what they were thinking. _**You** used her up before I had my fill._ She licked her lips, a thought occurring to her. "Um..."

Both alphas immediately looked at her, and Cocona blushed under their attentive gazes. "I was thinking... I know it's not the usual thing, but... If you both still want to have sex with someone... You could do it with each other."

Papika looked as though she'd smelled something bad, and Yayaka grimaced.

"I-it was just a thought," said Cocona, ducking her head. "I thought maybe it would be better than doing it to yourselves, that's all."

"Cocona is so kind." Papika picked up her hand and gave it a kiss. "I'm glad she's mine."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Yayaka grumbled. She squinted at Cocona. "Wait a sec. Cocona." She smirked. "I get it. Two alphas, huh? Is that your thing?"

"Wh-what?" She looked up at Yayaka on reflex, but her blush only betrayed her.

"Yeah, that'd explain those tabs I saw when I used your computer the one time."

"Y-Yayaka!"

"Don't sweat it. I've gotcha." She turned to Papika. "All right, you. Let's give Cocona what she wants."

"Huh?" Papika's gaze darted between Cocona and Yayaka. "What she wants? What's that?"

"This." Yayaka pounced and pinned Papika by the shoulders, crushing their lips together in a rough kiss.

"Mmph! Yayaka!" Papika broke the kiss, but Yayaka just switched to biting at her neck. "What are you doing?" She keened as Yayaka pinched at her nipple.

"Giving Cocona what she wants," Yayaka panted. "So put on a show for her and omega for me like a good whelp."

Papika squirmed, but Yayaka used her body weight to keep the other girl pinned, biting and pinching Papika just hard enough to keep her from resisting. Papika gripped Yayaka's arm and moaned her name when Yayaka brought her head lower to tease Papika's breasts with her tongue.

Cocona watched, propping herself up with pillows. She was still exhausted, but the sight before her was hotter than any video she'd seen online. She needed to imprint it on her memory. One hand began stroking the inside of her thigh as she watched.

"Hn... Yayaka..." Papika whimpered, limp under the other alpha's touch. She tense up again when Yayaka brought a finger down to probe Papika's entrance. "H-hey! No way!"

"Oh yeah?" said Yayaka. "Then what're you gonna do about this?" She lightly flicked the head of Papika's cock.

Papika whimpered again, but she didn't give in. Before Yayaka could try to slip a finger inside her, Papika hurled herself up to reverse the pin. She flopped heavily onto Yayaka. "I'm gonna be the one to come inside you!"

"Like hell you are, runt," Yayaka grunted, trying to shove Papika off. Papika bit at her collarbone. "Fuck..." It was hard to dislodge Papika when she was kissing and nipping at Yayaka's neck, just as roughly as Yayaka had been doing to her.

Papika lifted herself off Yayaka enough to slip a hand between the two of them and grip their cocks together in her hand. She stroked them both with a jerky rhythm, her attention torn between that and her kisses.

Unfortunately for Papika, she wasn't paying enough attention to keeping Yayaka subdued. Yayaka grabbed Papika to her and rolled over, squishing Papika into the mattress. "You wanna play rough, huh?" Yayaka said, her voice low. "Some weak excuse for an alpha you are. I'll show you just what it means to be an alpha. Maybe you'll learn something if you're not too busy begging me for more cock."

Yayaka heard the sharp gasp from Cocona and stole a glance. Cocona had a hand between her legs, so Yayaka hadn't crossed a line with that last bit. She returned her attention to the glowering Papika beneath her.

"What's it going to be?" Yayaka drawled, dragging her fingers down Papika's side, over her thighs. "Are you going to take cock like a good omega should? Or am I going to have to teach you a lesson?" A muffled moan from nearby confirmed that Cocona was indeed a kinky fuck.

"Just try it!" Papika growled. She actually seemed angry.

Yayaka dropped her voice and brought her mouth next to Papika's ear. "Listen, idiot, I'll stop if you really want to, but take a look at your girlfriend." She grabbed Papika's chin and tipped her head towards Cocona. Papika's eyes roamed over Cocona's sweaty, flushed body, the glazed expression of pleasure on her face, and the hand that was fingering herself.

Papika grumbled. "We can do it. But I am too a real alpha!"

"Really?" Yayaka pressed a finger against Papika's entrance and slipped it inside, earning her a high-pitched whine. "You feel pretty wet, like you're hungry for my cock, just like an omega would be."

"N-no..." Papika stuttered, her face flushed as red as her hair.

"Is that so?" Yayaka curled her finger, letting it press against Papika's inner wall. Papika arched her back and tossed her head to the side. "You're moaning like a whore, and I haven't even fucked you yet."

Papika clamped her lips together and clenched her fists at her sides. Yayaka slipped another finger into Papika. No reaction. She scissored her fingers. Papika's whole body trembled, and the slightest squeak escaped Papika's closed lips. With a third finger inside her, Papika's chest heaved as she tried to draw enough air while only breathing through her nose.

Yayaka removed her fingers, and Papika's body relaxed. She gulped in deep breaths and glared at Yayaka.

"For an omega slut, you're pretty tight." Yakaka considered her sticky fingers and then thrust them towards Papika. "Suck."

Papika's nose twitched in reflex, sniffing. She closed her mouth and puffed out her cheek, still scowling.

"No?" Yayaka wiped her fingers on the bed sheet. "That's okay. I have something better for you to suck."

Yayaka reclined on the bed and spread her legs, granting Papika free access to her cock. She glanced over, caught Cocona's eye, and winked at her. Cocona gave her a sheepish smile.

Papika had scrambled to sit up now that Yayaka was no longer pinning her. "I'm not sucking y- Ow!" Yayaka grabbed her by the top of the head and shoved Papika between her legs. "Lemme get comfy..." Papika whined, resettling herself once Yayaka had let go.

Laying between Yayaka's legs, Papika eyed her cock. Alphas didn't give blowjobs. She gingerly grasped Yayaka's cock and lowered her head, bracing herself. She pressed the tip of her tongue against the head, dragging a hoarse "fuck" from Yayaka. Papika let the head slide between her lips, swirling her tongue, sucking slightly. Yayaka's breathing grew ragged, but she was still smirking when Papika glanced up at her.

"God, you're good at this. I bet you've sucked a ton of dick, haven't you, slut?" Yayaka reached for Papika's head again, urging her to take more into her mouth. Papika obliged, taking a bit more in, and then Yayaka tugged her back, letting herself slide partway out of Papika's mouth.

Even Papika could tell what Yayaka was getting at, and she began to bob her head up and down, letting Yayaka fuck her mouth.

Papika picked up a rhythm. Despite the salty taste, this wasn't as bad as she'd feared. And making Yayaka moan and gasp was pretty satisfying as well.

Papika was so into her task that it took her by surprised when Yayaka shoved her away and pinned her down on her back. She knelt between Papika's legs and nudged for her to spread them wider. "Gonna fuck you like an omega," Yayaka said in a low growl, lining up her cock with Papika's entrance. "God, it's what you deserve. I bet Cocona wishes she was an alpha so she could take you like this. She's more of an alpha than you'll ever be, and I bet you love that."

Before Papika could say anything, Yayaka thrust into her. Papika cried out, fingers digging into the sheets, and Yayaka leaned down, bit her in the crook of the neck, hard enough to mark.

Yayaka drove her cock into Papika relentlessly. One hand supported herself, the other held Papika's hip, trying to raise Papika and allow more access. Papika let out a whimpering gasp and brought her legs up to lock ankles behind Yayaka's back. Yayaka rewarded her with a deep, hard thrust.

"Look at you," she panted. "So hungry for my cock that you're doing everything you can." Bracing both hands on either side of Papika, she leaned down to kiss Papika, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth. "Little alpha slut. No point for you to even have a cock of your own." She tugged on Papika's cock, and Papika spasmed, clenching around Yayaka. "That's right, beg me with your body. But if you want to come, then I want to hear you say it."

"Nn..." Papika whined. One hand twined its fingers in Yayaka's hair, urging her to kiss more, and her legs, though growing weak, tried to pull her deeper onto Yayaka's cock. But Papika herself still wouldn't say it.

"Do it," Yayaka gasped. She rubbed a thumb over Papika's nipple, her rhythm faltering as she changed her balance.

Papika arched her back. "Yaya- no!"

"Say it." Yayaka pulled out except for the head of her cock. "Say you want my cum inside you!"

"Nn..." Papika's eyes watered. "P-please..."

Yayaka drove back inside her. "That's not what I said."

"I-" Papika gulped for air. "I want your cum inside me!"

"Fuck yeah you do," Yayaka growled, her voice shaking as she neared her climax. "You're in luck, slut. Gonna fill you like you're an omega." She had no more energy to speak after that. Papika had given up on denying her pleasure, and now she moaned with every movement of Yayaka's cock inside her, writhing and bucking.

Yayaka couldn't last any longer and didn't want to. She pushed herself as deep into Papika as she could, enjoying the wet, tight warmth as her cock pulsed and filled Papika. Papika squirmed around her, and Yayaka remembered to reach between them and give Papika's cock the few tugs that would send her over the edge, spilling cum onto her stomach and breasts.

Yayaka flopped onto her back next to Papika after pulling out. "Damn," she said with a shuddering breath. She glanced at Cocona. "That good?"

Cocona squeaked. "Y-yeah..." She gave Yayaka a shaky grin and crawled over to the others.

"Mm... Cocona?" Papika still sounded out of it. She stared at the ceiling.

"I'm here." Cocona squeezed in between Yayaka and Papika. "Are you okay?"

"Is that what it feels like for you?" Papika asked. She felt for Cocona's hand.

Cocona clasped her hand and squeezed it. "Really nice? Yeah."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Yayaka.

"Yeah." Cocona held Yayaka's hand in her other hand. "You're both so good to me."

"That's cause Cocona is good." Papika rolled over to nuzzle against Cocona and press a kiss against her cheek. "I love you so much."

"She's got that right." Yayaka snuggled up likewise, leaving Cocona sandwiched between her two alphas. "Yeah, I, uh... Wh-what she said." She kissed Cocona as well.

"And I love both of you." Cocona rolled over so that she was pressed securely against Yayaka and pulled Papika close. Yayaka draped an arm over her, and the three of them drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct sequel to the first chapter. Thanks to Parm, Ange and the others for giving feedback!

"I'm home," Cocona said, slipping off her shoes and stepping into the dorm.

"Welcome back," Yayaka said, glancing up from her computer. "Took you long enough. You get caught in the rain?"

"Yeah, sort of." Cocona headed for her dresser to look for a sweater. "We ended up on the wrong bus too."

Yayaka snorted. "Her fault, I bet. Jeez."

"It wasn't so bad." Cocona kept her face turned away. Yayaka could read her too well.

"You put up with a lot from that idiot, but as long as you say it's okay..." Yayaka trailed off. "Hey, Cocona." Her voice was studiously casual. Cocona heard Yayaka's chair scrape as she pushed it back to stand up. "Did anything- Nothing happened, did it?"

Cocona found a faded sweater and shut the drawer. She turned to face Yayaka, sweater held to her chest with both hands. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't try anything, did she?" Yayaka narrowed her eyes. "I can smell her on you."

"We- We were kind of close, that's all. Since it was cold because of the rain." Cocona ducked her head, mumbling the last of her words into the sweater.

Yayaka let out a ragged sigh. "Sure. Look, Cocona. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You've always said you didn't want to get involved with an alpha, and I respected that 'cause we're friends." Yayaka folded her arms over her chest. "But if you're giving _her_ a chance, then, damn it, I'm not gonna stay quiet."

"Yayaka..." They'd been friends for years, and roommates since they started university. Cocona had long since become used to Yayaka's scent and the fact that she was sharing close quarters with an alpha. So why was their room suddenly feeling so much more cramped?

"Cocona." She put a hand on Cocona's shoulder and stepped closer. "What about me? I'd be good to you. We get along well. And... I'd be _good_ to you." Her other hand cradled Cocona's cheek.

"Yayaka..." Cocona's hands dropped to her side, the sweater slipping from her grasp to pool forgotten on the floor. This was the bus shelter all over again. Cocona was seeing, scenting, sensing her friend in a new way, one that made her dizzy. Yayaka's hand was warm on her skin, soft, and her thumb gently stroked Cocona's cheek, brushing down over her lips. A whine escaped her.

"We could... try it..." Yayaka murmured, pressing her forehead against Cocona's. She slid her hands down to Cocona's waist, resting at the waistband of her skirt.

Already that day Cocona had been so close to finally being with an alpha. Fulfillment had been cruelly ripped away a couple hours ago, and while she and Papika had handled their return bus trip well, Cocona couldn't forget how achingly aroused she'd been. Her hips pressed forward of their own volition while she drank in Yayaka's scent, appreciating it in a new way.

Yayaka groaned when Cocona ground against her. She pressed back, pinning Cocona's body against the dresser. "God... Cocona... Wanna make you mine." She kissed Cocona's neck, sucking hard and then biting, surely marking her.

Cocona remembered Papika doing likewise earlier. The thought of _two_ alphas claiming her like this made her knees wobble, and she clung to Yayaka, whimpering.

"You sound so good," Yayaka breathed in her ear. She dipped her head to kiss Cocona's collarbone, earning her more of those good sounds, and she slid her hands under Cocona's shirt, running her fingers over Cocona's stomach.

Words left her. Cocona could only pull Yayaka against her, grinding herself against the erection growing in Yayaka's jeans. Yayaka growled, nipping at Cocona, urging her on.

She needed an alpha. This was too much teasing for one day. All of Cocona's instincts screamed for her to let Yayaka fuck her hard, right now, no more delaying. Cocona fumbled between them for the button of Yayaka's jeans.

"Gonna make you feel so good," Yayaka panted, her hands finding Cocona's breasts. Cocona's fingers slipped on the button as her mind short-circuited. Yayaka took the lead, bringing her hands back to the waistband of Cocona's skirt, tugging it down along with her panties at the same time.

The sudden exposure shocked Cocona back to reality. Oh god, she wanted this - but she didn't. Yayaka was close to her, making her feel good, caring for her - but it didn't feel _right_ , not in the same way as earlier.

"Y-Yayaka..." Cocona stammered.

"Cocona..." Yayaka slid one of her hands between Cocona's legs.

Cocona squeaked and grabbed her by the wrist. "W-wait..."

"Huh?" Yayaka stilled, breathing heavily. She looked at Cocona with wounded confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I- I'm sorry." Cocona let go of Yayaka's hand and pulled her clothing back into place. Her face burned, and her body still pleaded to be filled, but she just couldn't.

"You- You don't want to?" Yayaka drew back, studying Cocona's face. When Cocona nodded, she scowled and turned to slam her fist against the wall. "Damn it! I'm such an idiot!"

"Yayaka?" Cocona stayed where she was, drawn in on herself after the display of an angry alpha.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I'm sorry." Yayaka kept herself turned away. "Damn it. I should have known. Cocona." She turned, and Cocona shrank back. Hurt flickered over Yayaka's face. "Jeez, I'm not gonna- not gonna force you or anything. Just-" She raised her hands and then dropped them, sighing. "Never mind. I need to go."

"Are- Are you okay?" The words stuck in Cocona's throat and came out weakly when she forced them.

"No. I just- Gimme some space." Yayaka swiped her keys, wallet, and phone from her desk and jammed them in her sweatshirt pocket. She headed for the door and then paused, cursing as she adjusted herself in her jeans and redid the button.

"Yayaka, I'm so-"

"Don't." Her shoulders tensed, and she drew a deep breath before continuing. "I can't handle that right now. I'll be back later."

Before Cocona could say anything more, Yayaka was gone. The door shut behind her with a final-sounding thud, and Cocona was left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much urging from Parm, I wrote an alternate version of the first chapter wherein Our Heroes are not cockblocked by the bus. Please enjoy some hot and sweet first time alpha/omega sex.

The rain pattered steadily on the roof of the bus shelter. Cocona paced back to the schedule posted by the doorway, protected by yellowed plastic. She squinted at it, confirmed what she'd already known. The next bus back to the city wouldn't come for at least an hour - and that was if the rain didn't delay it.

She shivered and hugged her arms to herself. There was no door to the small building, just some hanging plastic across the doorway that they'd pulled shut to keep out the rain and the chill. The bus shelter too small to be manned by any staff, so there was no heat or amenities. Just a vending machine outside.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Papika asked, pushing through the plastic covering the door. She gave herself a shake, shedding water, and Cocona stepped back. "It's the least I can do since I made us take the wrong bus and all."

"I'm fine." Cocona sat on one of the benches lining the wall, choosing a spot away from the doorway and its slight draft. "I'm not thirsty." The machine only offered cold drinks, anyway, and she was already drenched from their fruitless search for their destination which, it had turned out, was not in this town.

"Okay..." Papika plopped down next to her and opened her lemonade. She chugged half the bottle and let out a satisfied sigh. "Ah... Sweet!"

"You like sweet things, don't you," said Cocona.

"Yeah! They're delicious." She held out the bottle. "Sure you don't want any?"

"I- I'll pass." She turned her head away.

Papika shrugged and finished the rest of the drink. She threw away the bottle and returned to sit next to Cocona. Neither girl spoke. The only sound was the rain and the occasional hiss of tires on the road outside.

Cocona checked her watch. Ten minutes... Fifteen... Seventeen... Time wasn't passing.

Papika got up, walked to the doorway, peered outside, paced to the window at the other end of the shelter, turned, walked back to the door to check the bus schedules, did another circuit of the claustrophobic floor plan, and sat back down.

Cocona sneezed. Papika glanced over. "Are you cold?"

Cocona hesitated. "Just a little." She knew what was coming, and sure enough...

"Take my hoodie," said Papika, wriggling out of the slightly damp university hoodie. She held it out.

Cocona reached over and paused, her fingers brushing the fabric. Papika was watching her, the familiar "eager to please" look plastered on her face. Cocona sighed and took the hoodie. She was cold, after all. "Thanks," she said and pulled it on.

"You're welcome!" Papika beamed and settled back against the wall. She kicked her feet out, humming under her breath a little. Cocona rolled her eyes. She was still wearing those dumb flip flops, even in this weather.

Twenty-eight minutes... Accepting the hoodie had been a really dumb idea. Pulling something so full of Papika's scent over her head... Cocona couldn't get the smell of an alpha out of her nostrils. At this rate, the hoodie was going to be too hot for her.

The plastic over the door kept out the cold, but it also kept things in. Things like heat and the scent that Papika gave off, which Cocona was now attuned to, thanks to the deep whiff she'd gotten when putting on Papika's hoodie.

There was nothing to do in the bus shelter. Neither of them had anything to talk about, it seemed. And so Cocona could only focus more on her needs as an omega, the needs she'd always been able to overcome before now, before Papika, before this amazing and frustrating girl who was unlike any alpha she'd ever met.

Maybe it would be okay, whispered the heat thrumming in her ears. Maybe it would be different with Papika than with any other alpha.

She was making excuses and she knew it. Cocona knew, had heard stories, had seen it happen to omegas she knew. If you gave in and mated with an alpha, if you cemented that bond, you were theirs. You were no longer your own person. She didn't want that. She didn't want to lose herself.

Her breathing was getting shakier, and Cocona glanced at Papika to see if she'd noticed.

She had. Papika's fingers were drumming on her thigh, and she kept licking her lips. She glanced over, met Cocona's eyes. They dropped their gazes at the same time.

They both knew. And knowing that the other knew, that just made it worse. Cocona gripped the edge of the bench until the wood dug into her fingers. She checked her watch. They'd been sitting here for a little over forty minutes. Still far too long until the earliest a bus could possibly arrive. Oh god, how was she going to hold out?

A small whine escaped Papika. Cocona snuck another look, concerned in spite of herself. It couldn't be easy to be an alpha and to deny yourself the omega you wanted, but Papika was doing just that. So surely if Cocona did give in, everything would be all right...

Cocona swallowed hard, squirmed in her seat. Her self preservation screamed at her to get up, go outside, let the rain cool off her desire, but all the time she'd spent around Papika had weakened her resolve. Part of her, a perverse, primal part, liked this, wanted to get drunk off the frustrating and heady sensation of need.

She stole another glance, took in Papika's pained concentration, and then her gaze dipped lower. Papika had her hands clenched in white-knuckled fists, one on each thigh, and between them her jeans bulged noticeably.

The tantalizing outline of Papika's cock tortured Cocona's brain. This was what she had been made for, to satisfy an alpha, to take a cock, to be filled. Cocona inched her legs apart at the thought. Surrounded by Papika's heady scent, her own goals seemed unimportant save for that overpowering desire to please the alpha that had chosen her.

Now it was Cocona who couldn't hold back a whimper, and when Papika glanced over, curious, desperate, Cocona was unable to stop the hand that reached out brushed over the bulge in Papika's jeans.

"Cocona..." Papika's voice was hoarse, her sheepish smile strained. "S-Sorry, I-" She broke off with a gasp.

Cocona traced the outline of Papika's cock through the fabric. It was warm to the touch, and Cocona wanted to feel it without anything in the way. She wanted to feel it with more than her fingers, wanted it inside her, wanted Papika inside her more than she'd ever wanted anything.

She moved without conscious thought, straddling Papika's leg, facing the alpha and grinding her crotch on Papika's thigh, impatient to get herself off. She didn't stop touching Papika, one hand massaging her cock through her jeans, the other steadying herself with a vice grip on Papika's shoulder.

"Cocona!" Papika grabbed Cocona around the waist, holding her in place, guiding and encouraging Cocona's movements.

Praise from her alpha sent a rush of pleasure through Cocona. With both hands she reached for the button of Papika's jeans, leaning in as she did to kiss Papika. Papika beat her to it, nipping at Cocona's neck. Cocona yelped. "Papika, good, yeah..." She encouraged her alpha to mark her as her own, all the while unbuttoning and unzipping Papika's jeans.

Finally she could touch Papika's cock with nothing in the way. Cocona slipped her hand into Papika's underwear, feeling hot flesh that reacted to her touch. Papika growled and bit hard against the curve of Cocona's neck and shoulder. Cocona stroked Papika inside her underwear, preparing her alpha, getting her ready to take Cocona like they both wanted. Papika ran her lips along Cocona's neck and jaw, kissing and nipping, encouraging her to continue.

Cocona rubbed herself against Papika's thigh, frantic and frustrated. It wasn't enough, she wanted Papika to touch her. With her other hand, Cocona reached for one of Papika's tried to guide her hand between Cocona's legs. "Please," she whined.

Papika slid her hand from Cocona's waist to her thigh and rested it there, thumb tracing circles against Cocona's inner thigh. Cocona moaned and squeezed Papika's leg between her own.

Papika's cock was leaking pre-cum onto Cocona's fingers, and with giddy triumph Cocona eased it out of Papika's underwear, using her thumb to smear the wetness. Papika's breathing hitched at the feeling, and her grip on Cocona tightened. The hand on Cocona's thigh inched closer but still didn't touch where Cocona wanted.

That was fine. Cocona didn't need fingers now. She lifted herself off of Papika just enough to straddle both her legs, spreading herself over Papika's waiting cock.

"Cocona..." Papika's fingers were digging almost painfully into Cocona's skin, and she just stared at Cocona with wide, dazed eyes as Cocona pushed her panties to the side and lowered herself onto Papika.

It was big. Cocona whimpered and rested her forehead on Papika's shoulder as she sank onto her cock. It was big and thick and she'd never felt anything like this before, this mix of pain and pleasure as she was filled, almost too full, but so good and tight. She let Papika enter her slowly, wanting more but also a little scared of going too fast. Papika whimpered in her ear but held still, not forcing anything. Cocona hugged Papika to her, sitting on her lap once Papika was fully inside her. Cocona caught her breath, reveling in the sensation. Having a cock inside her felt so strange, but it was nothing like the worst case worries she'd entertained in the past when thinking about what it would be like to be with an alpha. This felt... right.

"Cocona..." Papika's strained plea shook Cocona from her thoughts. Her own body agreed with Papika. Cocona wanted to move. She wanted Papika to fuck her. Cocona clenched experimentally around Papika, drinking in the helpless moan she elicited. Having Papika inside her definitely felt good.

Cocona braced herself on Papika's shoulders and lifted her hips, letting Papika's cock slide out of her. Her body appreciated the respite but already wanted Papika back inside. Cocona stopped when only the head was still inside. She caught Papika's eye and gave her a tentative smile.

Papika raised a hand and stroked Cocona's cheek. She smiled as well, but her mouth dropped open in a moan as Cocona dropped back onto her cock. The fullness ripped away any doubts Cocona had and she began to fuck herself on Papika's cock. Papika tangled her fingers in Cocona's hair, panting and bucking upwards as best she could under Cocona's weight.

Papika tugged Cocona closer and began kissing along her neck again, biting down whenever she was fully inside Cocona. Cocona gasped and sought for Papika's lips with her own. Papika turned her head away before Cocona could kiss her.

"Papika?" Cocona paused, uncertainty coiling in the pit of her stomach.

"Cocona... Is it- Is this really okay?" Papika was breathing heavily, her bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat. Her fingers toyed with Cocona's hair while she waited for an answer.

Was it okay? It was too late for regrets now, but Cocona didn't have those anyway. She'd resisted Papika for so long, but why? This was where she belonged. Right here, with her loving alpha who cared so much that she could still hold back and fuss over Cocona's needs in the middle of sex.

Cocona turned Papika's chin to face her. "It's more than okay." She kissed Papika, pulling her close, feeling Papika gasp against her mouth. Cocona pumped herself on Papika's cock, drawing out a moan.

Cocona continued to ride Papika, intent on reaching her finish. She kept kissing Papika, one hand tangled in Papika's long red hair, the other bracing herself. She needed to tighten her grip when Papika stood on shaking legs, squeezing Cocona to keep her from falling. Before Cocona could gasp out a question, she found herself pinned against the wall, her back against the cold concrete.

Papika drove her cock back into Cocona, and Cocona clutched at her. They kissed, and now Papika was bold, tongue inside Cocona's mouth, teeth nipping and tugging at her lower lip. She held Cocona in place and fucked her at a frantic pace. Cocona could only hold on, a vessel for her alpha's pleasure. And being used like this was hot in its own way. Finally she was experiencing what she was meant to. Cocona wanted to stay like this forever, taking Papika inside her, pleasing her.

The constant friction, the feeling of Papika inside her, filling her, hitting all the right spots, was just too good. Cocona's breathing got sharper and she clutched at Papika, whimpering, begging for more. Papika nodded, resting her head on Cocona's shoulder, her body quivering from the exertion. Her thrusts became more rough, a brute force race to the finish for both of them. Finally a wave of heightened pleasure crashed over Cocona, whiting out her vision, leaving her boneless and shaking in Papika's embrace.

Papika moaned loudly, almost howling, as her cock pulsed inside Cocona's tight heat, flooding her with cum. Papika leaned heavily on Cocona, pressing her against the wall. Papika's gasps in Cocona's ear were almost as loud as Cocona's own breathing. Neither spoke, but they took turns pressing soft kisses to each other's lips, cheeks, forehead. Papika shifted her stance, and her cock slid out, trailing cum along Cocona's thigh where it brushed against it.

Cocona's panties slid back into place now that Papika's cock wasn't keeping them pushed to one side. She whimpered and clung to Papika, the only thing keeping her from collapsing. Her legs didn't seem to exist at the moment.

Papika eased Cocona to sit back down on the bench and plopped down beside her, arms still draped loosely around Cocona as she nuzzled against her. Cocona leaned back against Papika, tired but secure in her warmth. To her growing embarrassment, Cocona could feel cum sliding out of her to pool in her panties, reminding her of what she had just done. _Who_ she had just done.

"Papika?"

"Cocona?"

They both broke off and looked at each other before dropping their gazes.

"You go first," Cocona mumbled, squirming slightly in a fruitless attempt to sit in a way where she wouldn't feel the cum.

Papika nuzzled into the crook of Cocona's neck. "I love you, Cocona." She pulled Cocona closer. "Love, love, love you. I'm so happy."

"Papika..." Cocona's heart jumped in her chest. She'd known how Papika felt about her, the alpha had made it obvious enough, but hearing this reassurance even after Papika had gotten what she wanted melted away the last of Cocona's insecurities.

This was where she ought to respond likewise, but Cocona couldn't bring herself to say the words. She cared about Papika deeply, more than she'd ever expected to, but was it love? If she wasn't sure, if she changed her mind later, then it would only hurt Papika more deeply. Cocona sought for something else to say, something that would be just as meaningful and also true.

"Papika... This was nice. I'm glad." Cocona took one of Papika's hands and pressed it to her lips. Papika let out a pleased hum and traced a finger over Cocona's lips. Cocona smiled and kissed her fingertip.

They sat in silence for a while longer. Cocona twisted her wrist and glanced at her watch. "The bus should be here soon. We should, um... We should get ready."

"Aw..." Papika hugged Cocona tighter. "I wanna stay here with you."

"We'll be stuck for another hour if we miss this one." Cocona shrugged out of Papika's embrace. She smiled at Papika's pout and stroked her alpha's hair. "But, um, I guess now that we've done this once," she had to drop her gaze and stare at the cement floor to have the courage to continue, "there's no harm in doing it again."

"Really?" Papika was immediately back to full pep. "You mean it, Cocona? It's okay?"

"I- I said so, didn't I?" Heat was rising in her face again, and her mind teased her with memories of the sex she'd just had, which wasn't helped by the evidence in her panties. God. She was tempted to take back what she'd just said.

"Yay! I'm so glad!" Papika wrapped her in a hug again, pulling Cocona close, her scent filling Cocona's nose, calming her. "I can't wait!"

Cocona took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and gripped Papika tightly, her fingers clutching at Papika's shirt. That was right. It would be okay. If it was with Papika, then everything would be all right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 3 (which in turn follows Chapter 1). This is an alternate possibility that isn't quite "canon" for this AU, but please enjoy some soft smut! Special thanks to Parm, Ange, Haze, and Cramer for their encouragement and suggestions. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Cocona had put off her physics homework all weekend, and now it was due by midnight, five hours away. Groaning with frustration, she packed up her books and decided to finally ask for help. She hadn't seen Papika one-on-one in a while now, not since _that time_ , but surely there wouldn't be a problem with this. It would be strictly academic, a TA helping a student.  
  
Papika didn't answer her door.  
  
Cocona stared at the door with faint betrayal. She should have called or texted or something, but it just hadn't occurred to her that Papika wouldn't be around. And yet, she had to be. Her scent was in the air, fairly strongly at that.  
  
"Cocona?" Papika's voice in her ear made Cocona jump. "Did you need something?" Cocona turned. Papika stood next to her, sweaty and disheveled in exercise clothes. Her usual grin held faint curiosity.  
  
"Uh..." Cocona's brain went on strike.

Papika shook Cocona's shoulder gently. "Cocona?"

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Cocona dropped her gaze and clutched at her bag. "The physics homework. It's due tonight. I was wondering if you could help me. If- If you're not busy or anything..."

"I'm never too busy for you!" Papika hesitated a moment. "I- I mean, because that's my job. Since I'm TAing the class."

"Yeah..." Cocona stepped to the side so Papika could unlock her door, and she followed Papika into the dorm room.

Inside, the scent of the alpha hung heavy, and Papika's post-exercise musk didn't help. Cocona's brain suggested that perhaps it would be better to do this at the library, but it was shouted down by the rest of her, and Cocona dumbly obeyed Papika's suggestion that Cocona take a seat.

Papika plopped down on the floor next to her. "Sorry I'm kinda sweaty," she said. "I was going to shower when I got back, but I don't want to waste your time."

"It's fine!" Cocona squeaked. She cleared her throat. "It's fine. Sorry. I should have called or something." She fumbled with her bag and spilled her books onto the floor.

The sight of the homework grounded them. There was a deadline for this, and Cocona wasn't about to lose points in a class in which she already struggled. She and Papika bent shoulder to shoulder over Cocona's work, going through the problems step-by-step, and if sometimes one of them got distracted by the proximity, the other had the good grace to not comment on it.

Nonetheless, as they worked, Cocona couldn't help catching the signs of Papika's arousal out of the corner of her eye. Papika's loose exercise shorts didn't contain her slight erection particularly well, which jogged Cocona's memory of _that time_ , how heavy Papika's scent had been then, the way her cock had tented her jeans, Papika's groan of relief when Cocona finally touched her.

Papika's dorm room was a comfortable temperature, and Papika herself was still rather warm from her exercise. Cocona could feel the heat of her skin whenever Papika's bare arm brushed hers, and Cocona was starting to regret wearing a sweater today. It was getting difficult to ignore the small touches, the warmth - the _heat_ \- of the alpha next to her, and Papika's words were starting to stutter, her explanations meandering, and she _had_ to be feeling this as well.

"M-Maybe we should take a break," Papika said when they finished a problem. She reached up to redo her ponytail, her long arms stretching, setting her glorious red mane in motion, and giving Cocona more of her scent.

Cocona couldn't even respond. She just nodded and let out a slight whimper, standing up so she could walk to clear her head.

A hand grabbed her wrist. Papika, her hair down, looked up at Cocona with pleading, hungry eyes.

Cocona dropped to her knees. She put her hands on Papika's shoulders, let herself get lost in those brilliant blue eyes. "Papika... What you do to me..."

It was Papika's turn to only whimper.

"I shouldn't," Cocona murmured, mostly to herself. "I can't. I can't just give up. You understand that, right?"

Papika nodded.

Cocona brought up a hand to cup Papika's cheek. "But I _want_ you. So, so bad."

"I want you to want me." Papika's voice cracked. She put her hand on Cocona's.

Cocona traced her thumb over Papika's lips. "This... This much could be okay."

"Will you kiss me?" Papika murmured, her lips moving under Cocona's thumb.

Cocona's face was already hot, but somehow she managed to blush even more. She nodded, her breathing speeding up. "O-okay." She brought her face close, feeling Papika's breath, pinned under Papika's gaze. Cocona licked her lips without thinking and then scrubbed at them with the back of her hand. Papika smiled at this, and something in Cocona's chest fluttered.

"A-alright," Cocona muttered to herself. "You ready?" This was to both of them.

Papika gave one vigorous nod. Cocona brought their lips together.

It was nice. Papika's lips were soft and warm, and Papika pulled Cocona close the moment they touched. Cocona let her and settled to sit on Papika's lap. She could feel Papika's cock pressing against her, but their kiss was too distracting for her to give it much thought. Cocona moaned against Papika's lips, and Papika opened her mouth as well, letting her tongue slip between Cocona's lips. Cocona clutched at Papika's exercise shirt and gasped encouragement as they kissed.

Papika bucked her hips, pressing her cock against Cocona's clothed ass. Cocona shivered and ground down, eager to feel the same heat as last time. Of course, last time there had been less clothes in the way...

Cocona lifted herself off of Papika enough to hook her fingers into the waistband of Papika's shorts, tugging them down to reveal Papika's underwear. Papika looked at her with uncertain anticipation.

"I-if we don't... I mean, it's okay as long as we don't do _too_ much, right?" Cocona could meet Papika's gaze for only a moment before desire and embarrassment mingled to force her to look away and back down to Papika's bulge.

"Nn... Y-yeah." Papika slid her hands to Cocona's hips. "Whatever you want, Cocona. I'm yours."

Cocona had to close her eyes to push down her giddiness to a level where she could function. She brought her hand to Papika's cock, still constrained by her underwear. There was a wet spot at the head, and Cocona brushed her fingers over it, fascinated. Papika moaned and arched her back at the touch. Cocona giggled and touched her again.

"M-me too." Papika slipped a hand under Cocona's skirt, resting it on her thigh. Cocona stilled, her hand hovering over Papika's cock. Papika let her fingers drift closer to Cocona's crotch, watching Cocona closely.

Cocona focused on keeping her breathing normal, her reactions in check. She wanted this, even if all the years of resisting were screaming at her to back off. It would be fine, she told herself, as long as she didn't let things get too far. She and Papika could mess around a little without causing problems.

She scooted forward on Papika's lap so that she pressed against Papika's erection. Her clit rubbed against it through her underwear, and Cocona moaned, leaning in to kiss Papika, capturing the other girl's lips mid-moan as well.

"Cocona... You're amazing," Papika gasped. She initiated another kiss, cutting off any protestations Cocona would have made.

Cocona began rocking herself against Papika's cock, grinding frantically to give them both the friction they wanted. What she _really_ wanted, and what Papika no doubt did too, was to take Papika's cock deep inside her, to let Papika use her, fill her, knot in her like a good little omega deserved. But that would mean losing herself. Becoming nothing but an alpha's toy. This was, and would have to be, enough.

Doubts were quickly pushed aside by the sheer pleasure of humping Papika's cock and her wonderful moans that slipped out between kisses. Far from how Cocona expected sex with an alpha to be, Papika was completely submissive to Cocona's every action. Cocona rubbed against her, straining to get enough stimulation on her clit to allow her to pass that final threshold. Papika helped her with roaming hands that snaked under Cocona's shirt, brushing over her stomach, slipping under her bra to play with sensitive skin and nipples.

Cocona couldn't hold out much longer, nor did she want to. Clinging to Papika, she let orgasm overtake her, whiting out all thoughts. She rode the wave of pleasure, humping Papika to milk every last bit of bliss. Papika moaned in her ear, biting Cocona's earlobe as she came, a hot wetness dampening both of their underwear further. Cocona collapsed heavily against Papika's chest, her legs quivering.

Papika held Cocona there, arms keeping her snug. "Hey, Cocona?"

She heard the soft voice in her ear and murmured "Hm?" without opening her eyes.

"Can I kiss you again?"

They'd just gotten each other off, and here was Papika asking permission for a kiss. Cocona wanted to laugh and cry. What was with this girl? She was the strangest alpha Cocona had ever met – the strangest _person_ Cocona had ever met.

"Yeah," she said. "You can kiss me."

"Muhu~" Papika planted a soft kiss on Cocona's cheek. Cocona turned her head, and Papika kissed her again, this time on the lips. "I lo-" She stopped, her smile fading for a moment. "This was nice," said Papika, making herself smile again. "Thanks, Cocona."

"Dummy," Cocona said, kissing her. "I should be thanking you." She took a deep breath and held Papika's gaze. "I'm serious. Thank you, Papika. This was- I was a little scared, but I didn't need to be. Because it was you, and you- you love me, don't you."

"Cocona..." Papika dropped her gaze, her bangs falling into her face and shading her eyes. "I- I guess- No, I do. B-but I know you don't want-"

"Maybe I do." She had to get the words out before she lost courage. "I- I don't know for sure, Papika, but I think..." Cocona buried her face in Papika's neck, clinging to Papika's shirt. "Maybe we could try this," she mumbled into Papika's hair.

Papika's arms tensed around her. "Cocona," she whispered, so that Cocona had to strain to hear. "Are- are you sure? You don't have to, you really don't."

"I want to," Cocona said, feeling her cheeks heat up. She punctuated this by kissing Papika's neck.

Papika hugged her tight, fingers curling into Cocona's sweater. "Cocona..." Papika drew a deep, shuddering breath. "Just... as long as you're sure. Just please... only if you're sure. I- I don't want to lose you."

"Papika." Cocona pulled away so she could look Papika in the eye. "You're an alpha," she said in a neutral tone. "You could take me, claim me any time you want. You wouldn't have to lose me." She waited.

Papika's eyes widened. "But if you didn't want me, I couldn't do that! You'd just be sad. I don't want that."

"You really do love me," said Cocona, a lump rising in her throat. "You dumb alpha." She stroked Papika's cheek.

"I'm an alpha, but that doesn't matter!" Papika puffed out her cheeks, a stubborn fierceness taking over her expression. "I love, love, love you because you're Cocona, not because you're an omega." She grabbed Cocona in another tight embrace.

This time Cocona let herself relax into the hug. She no longer doubted Papika, and while she doubted herself, Papika believed in her, and for now that was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

"Papika, I looked over those equations you submitted." Salt sat frowning on the other side of his desk, papers spread in front of him. "Sloppy work. You made careless mistakes I would expect from first-year students, not someone like you."

"Oh..." It took a moment for Salt's words to sink in. "Oh! Huh?" Papika grabbed the papers and studied them, skimming from red correction to correction. Her brain engaged, she easily picked out what was wrong. Salt hadn't been exaggerating; these were elementary errors.

Papika sagged in her chair. "Sorry, Salt. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't. I'll fix these tonight, okay?"

Salt nodded. "That's fine. You can take the weekend if you need. I still have to check with Hidaka about his work."

"Okay." Papika shoved the papers into her messenger bag and started to stand.

"Papika." Salt waited for her to pause. "Is everything all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine." She forced a smile. There was no need to bother Salt with her romantic life. He already did enough for her. This was Papika's problem to deal with.

Salt studied her. “Hmph. I don’t intend to go prying into your private life. You’re an adult, and I’m your teacher, not your parent. But,” his voice thawed by a few degrees, “if you absolutely have nowhere else to turn, you can speak to me instead of doing anything rash.”

“Thanks, Salt.” Her smile was slightly more genuine. “But I’ll be fine. I just have to deal with it. I’ll work on the project this weekend, don’t worry.”

Salt grunted and gave her a nod of dismissal. Papika left her advisor’s office, her smile slipping away now that no one was looking at her.

Outside the cavernous physics building, the late autumn fading sunlight set Papika blinking. It was a beautiful day. The air was warm, with soft breezes keeping the temperature perfect for being outside and rustling fiery autumn leaves into drifting to the ground in lazy spirals. Perfect weather for some Frisbee or going for a jog.

In spite of herself, Papika felt her spirits lifting. She set course for a favorite tree on the nearby quad and plopped down under its spreading branches, relaxing against the familiarly rough bark. Retrieving a copy of the Feynman lectures from her bag, she tuned out the rest of the world, letting herself be absorbed by the much less confusing realm of physics.

The daylight waned, and Papika began to have trouble reading clearly. The laughs and shouts of students began to intrude on her peace. The last classes of the day were wrapping up, and students were letting loose in preparation for a weekend of relaxation. Papika couldn’t relate. She had work to do this weekend, her botched assignment. And while she could have her pick of any party, the one person Papika wanted to spend her time with had made it very clear that Papika should keep her distance.

It hurt. Seeing friends together, watching couples walk by, all of it drove home just how alone Papika was. She set aside her book and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

Papika’s body quivered as she held herself. Tears and anger roiled inside her, mixing with hopelessness at the situation. Cocona didn’t want to be more than friends, and the alpha in Papika rebelled, insisting that Cocona didn’t know what she wanted, that Papika should show her what their roles meant. Doing that would make Cocona hers physically, but the small, precious bond they did have would be forever sundered.

 _Mating would feel good,_ a primal voice within her wheedled. _Cocona would realize that the two of you are meant for each other. You just have to make her see it._

It was tempting. Her instincts were begging for release, and the autumn wind carried the scent of willing omegas. If not Cocona, then anyone who would have her. Papika needed satisfaction and release. It would be so easy to find a group of partiers and join them, blunt her emotions with alcohol, and bed a willing girl or guy. Then she could be around Cocona, her desires sated for a bit, and not worry about crossing any lines. Cocona wouldn’t even have to know.

That last thought decided her. Cocona wouldn’t know, but Papika would. And maybe Cocona wouldn’t care, but, again, Papika _would_. To go this far for Cocona, to love her this deeply, it would be wrong and cheap to settle for someone else, for an emotionless coupling to still her alpha desires. She loved Cocona, and Papika would have to fully renounce those feelings before she could bring herself to mate with anyone else.

Her skin felt hot, and need prickled in the pit of her stomach. If Papika wasn’t going to give in to her desires, then she had to get away from people, at least until she could compose herself. She shoved her book back into her bag and returned to the physics building, which was dark save for one or two office windows on the third floor.

Papika ducked into the first floor bathroom and dropped her bag. She splashed water on her face and gazed at her reflection. Flushed and forlorn. Her breathing was heavy and loud in the empty tile bathroom. Papika gripped the sink and tried to calm her thoughts. She’d gotten somewhere private, but that just made her stirring erection more difficult to ignore.

If she didn’t deal with it, Papika was just going to have more trouble. Glancing at the bathroom door, Papika entered a stall and locked it. She leaned against the wall, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. No big deal. Just jack off and get it over with it. Physical release only. This wasn’t about anyone, just her own needs.

She unzipped her jeans, pulled her dick out, her skin hot under her hands, sensitive to the touch of her fingers. Her breathing hitched. Papika held her cock in a loose grip, coaxing herself to full hardness. She stroked mechanically, in time with her breathing, maintaining control. Her fingers were torturous relief, giving blessed friction, but not fast enough, not intense enough. But this wasn’t about pleasure. It was about keeping herself in control so that she wouldn’t mess things up with Cocona.

Losing control around Cocona would mean losing the privilege of seeing her smile. No more study session where Cocona’s stiff demeanor would crack slightly. Papika would never be able to charm her into a surprised laugh, nor see her scramble to pretend it never happened, her slim fingers covering her smile until she could resume a dignified expression.

Cocona’s slim fingers and smooth hands had felt so good on Papika’s cock that time. She’d been willing, offering herself to Papika. Papika closed her eyes, recalling Cocona’s flushed face, the heat of her thighs as they’d clamped on Papika’s leg, her needy, desperate pleas. Papika had barely been able to restrain herself then and perhaps would have given in if the bus hadn’t come. But giving in would have meant betraying Cocona’s trust. Just that brief experience would have to be enough.

Papika’s hand sped up, jerking her cock with an almost painful intensity. She needed to cum so she could stop thinking about Cocona like this. It wasn’t her right to have these thoughts, these intimate, debauched imaginings. She shouldn’t be thinking about how close she’d been to fucking Cocona, or how good Cocona's soft lips would feel on Papika’s cock-

Cum spurted from the head of her cock, running down her fingers. Papika leaned heavily against the stall wall, panting, willing her jelly legs to support her weight. With a shaking hand Papika reached for some toilet paper and began cleaning herself up. With her desire gone, Papika only felt hollow.

This was the best she could expect. Cocona wouldn’t let herself slip up again, and if she did, Papika would have to resist for the both of them. All Papika could do was masturbate to the thought of that one time, like a delusional pervert.

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. This wasn’t fair! All Papika wanted was to be with Cocona because she loved her. And it wasn’t like Cocona hated her! Papika would have given up by now if that were the case. It was just that she was a stupid alpha.

A whimper escaped her. Papika hadn’t chosen this. She didn’t _want_ to be an alpha. It was just who she was, and it was the only thing keeping her from Cocona. Papika wrapped her arms around herself and sniffled. She was all alone here, and the one person she wanted to talk to, the one person she’d trust enough to open up to, that was the person she couldn’t approach. Not about this topic, not without ruining things between them.

Papika blinked, sending tears sliding down her face. She loved Cocona, but she’d never get to be with her. Papika had known this for a while now. When would it get easier to bear? Why did Papika have to be born an alpha? She wanted to rage, to yell her questions and demand an answer. Instead, Papika gave into her tears, sobbing until exhaustion overtook her, with no more answers than when she had started.


End file.
